


Captain America

by Pyracantha



Category: Captain America
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America</p>
<p>I believe in an idea, an idea that a<br/>single individual who has the<br/>right heart and the right mind<br/>that is consumed with a single purpose,<br/>that one man can win a war.<br/>Give that one man a group of soldiers<br/>with the same conviction, and<br/>you can change the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America

  
HD version [Here](http://i.imgur.com/1XAb6zT.jpg)


End file.
